Bak's Comedy in the Black Order
by UchihaDiana
Summary: HUMOR. Drabble. Bak tenía la curiosidad de saber qué tipo de hombre podía cortejar a Lenalee, pero para saber eso, sólo había una persona en todo el vasto planeta que podía responderle. Sí, el aterrador Komui Lee. ¿Cómo podía preguntarselo? ¿Qué le iría a responder él? Mención de cierto pairing. Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa! Vaya, ahora sí que hace muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba por aquí.

Ojalá que alguien me recuerde... ;o;

Bueno, en fin, justo ahorita les traigo algo que escribí hace muuucho, muchísimo tiempo, y que apenas ayer reencontré. Sí, le di una revisada y pues no está como que tan mal. No sé, espero a alguien le agrade al menos.

El título, jamás le puse un condenado título, y ayer que lo corregí tampoco se me ocurrió uno. Así que para no dejarlo como "sin título", le puse lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Ya sé, soy muy ingeniosa. ¡Diablos! xD

Oki, oki, creo que eso es todo. Los quiero ;)

**Aclaraciones:** -Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Pura buen rollo.

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Bak's Comedy in the Black Order~**

Bak Chang miró fijamente y con suma seriedad al hombre que tenía en frente.

Ése hombre sin duda alguna era un poderosísimo adversario, de incalculable genio maligno, incontables recursos tecnológicos, armamentos bajo la manga y con un ejército atado a su completa disposición. Sí, definitivamente ése hombre era un peligro para cualquier… "pulpo" osado.

Una persistente comezón le apareció por todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que su "bello y perfecto" rostro se llenaba de salpullido por todas partes. Por un momento extrañó a su fiel Wong diciéndole: _"¡Bak-sama, su medicina!"_, para después lloriquear y moquear por todos lados.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba sin éxito aparente las palabras para comenzar su seria... conversación.

–¿Eh, Bak-chan, estás bien? –le cuestionaron–. ¡Tienes salpullido por todos lados! –añadieron de manera chillona.

El rubio se crispó de inmediato poniéndose colorado; tampoco cabía duda que ésa persona era un estúpido.

–¡Silencio, Komui! –gruño al instante–. Estoy bien, no es nada serio.

–Entonces, ¿qués es eso de lo que me quieres hablar, Baka-Bak? –le sonrió infantil.

–"_¡Argh, si será como Fou!" _–pensó carraspeando los dientes, mientras varias venitas saltaban por su frente–. Bueno, lo que pasa es que… me entere que… –comenzó nervioso.

–¿Te enteraste qué…? –lo animó Komui a hablar.

–"_Piensa Bak, no puedes decirle que eres tú, ¡rápido, inventa algo!"_ –se regañó balbuceando todo torpe–. Me entere que… un hombre está enamorado de Lenalee-san –habló.

–¡¿Qué dices?! –chilló con dramatismo, saltando de su silla al escritorio. Bak se paralizó de inmediato al ver que Komui lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de su chaqueta mientras lo mecía de adelante hacia atrás con fuerza. –¡Dime quién es, dímelo ahora! –exigió saber.

–¡N-N-No puedo! –le gritó, totalmente mareado. El mayor lo soltó de golpe mirándolo con malos ojos, para después cambiar su mirada asesina por un rostro de puchero. –Le prometí a ése hombre no decir su nombre, y como miembro de la familia Chang es una cuestión de honor… ¡sí, honor!

–Está bien… lo entiendo, Bak-chan.

–Pero bueno, dime… ¿qué tipo de hombre puede estar cerca de Lenalee-san? –inquirió temeroso, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su salpullido.

–¡NINGUNO!

–Pe-Pero, vamos Komui, algún día Lenalee-san querrá… un novio –insistió.

–Mientras su nii-san esté vivo ningún pulpo se acercará a ella –declaró celosamente, sacando una "pulpo-bazooka" de la parte de abajo del escritorio.

–¡Bueno, bueno! –agitó las manos Bak con nerviosismo–. Igualmente, ¿qué clase de hombre sería de tu agrado?

–Oh, buena pregunta, Baka-Bak –admitió tomando pose de pensador.

–"_¡Idiota!"_.

–Umm… alguien grande y fuerte que la pueda cuidar –contestó aún pensativo–. Oh, y bien parecido también.

–"_¡Sí, ése soy yo!" _–vitoreó para sus adentros– Entiendo, no te preocupes, Komui. Ésa persona no es para nada así.

–¡Ah, ya sé, alguien como Kanda-kun! –volvió a hablar Komui.

–¿E-E-Eh? –exclamó Bak con incredulidad -¡¿Kanda Yuu?!

–Así es, como Kanda-kun –asintió Komui sonriente.

–¿Pe-Pero qué tiene él que no tenga yo? –cuestionó con el salpullido a todo lo que daba.

"_Qué tiene él que no tenga yo… que no tenga yo… YO"_

–¿Cómo dices, estúpido Baka-Bak…? –preguntó Komui apretando el interruptor de un pequeño control.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Atchus!

–Salud –respondió Lenalee tomando una toalla–. Guez, te dije que llevaras la chaqueta del uniforme.

–Tch, no fue eso –le contestó Kanda–. Alguien me llamó por mi nombre de pila.

–¿Eh, cómo sabes?

–Lo sentí –respondió con simplicidad–. No dudo que haya sido ése estúpido conejo –gruñó con aura asesina.

La pelinegra sólo atinó a sonreír mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien.

Un grito proveniente de alguien fuera de la enfermería alarmó a ambos Exorcistas provocando que salieran al amplio pasillo con sus _Inocencias _activadas.

–¡Komui, detente! –gritaba Bak corriendo a toda velocidad con un enorme Komurin detrás suyo.

–¡VUELVE PARA ACÁ BAK-CHAN! –ordenó el Supervisor apuntándole con su eficaz pulpo-bazooka.

–¡Nii-san! –chilló la menor avergonzada y confundida a la vez.

Komui volteó a verla de reojo, notando también la expresión confundida de Kanda a un lado de ella. Inmediatamente sonrió maléficamente.

–¡Kanda-kun, no dejes que el pulpo de Baka-Bak se acerque a mi pequeña Lenalee! –gritó.

Kanda y Lenalee voltearon a verse, totalmente confundidos. Al cabo de unos segundos Kanda chasqueó la lengua, devolviéndose para dentro de la enfermería.

–¿Kanda? –lo llamó la chica.

–Lenalee, tu hermano es un idiota… sin remedio –afirmó serio.


End file.
